


Idle Pleasure

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Pleasure

They sit watching some show, John doesn’t even care to find out the name, he is happy here, Katie settled beside him, legs crossed but not tucked beneath her so he can still run a hand over her bare leg. She shifts a little, positioning herself so he can reach under her clothes when he wants to, and he does want to, but he’s content to take his time. He can hear her breathing catch when he undoes her jean-shorts button, his smirk soft as he reveals unblemished skin, she is already damp for him, she always has been when she’s like this. There’s something about being alone in the countryside with the girls in town that seems to unleash a carnal desire in her. He loves that she is so biddable and beautiful. Her breath catches as his hand skims over her stomach and into her shorts, her entire body canting up to meet his fingers, forcing him to ignore the call to tease her clit and push into her instead. She gasps with pleasure, shifting so his fingers slip deeper into her, her eyes slipping closed. She can no longer pretend to watch the TV, pleasure is coursing through her and he delights in pushing her closer and closer to a release. Soon enough she does release, crying out with a barely stifled noise of pleasure. She openly whimpers when he moves to free himself. He smiles, moves to kiss her neck then speaks softly. 

“Pause that fucking show… I need you… now.”


End file.
